


Paws That Thought

by cosine002



Category: Super Sentai Series, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, Shenanigans, Translating for a character that doesn’t talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosine002/pseuds/cosine002
Summary: Lucky likes cats, if Caesar’s appearance was any indication. Hammie decides to help him ease up after many revelations were thrown upon them.





	Paws That Thought

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to their respective owners.

The sounds of banging could be heard all over the ORION. It was so loud, many members of the crew were both puzzled and annoyed at the constant, irritating sound. But what was causing it?

“What in the damn blue hell is causing that noise?! I outta... uh... make a larger noise back to chase it off!” Garu fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, next to the gym doors. “If this was a music fest, tho’, it be a great beat!”

“That would never become musically pleasing at all, Garu.” 

Stinger appeared from around the corner, nursing what seemed to be a large bump on his head with an ice pack, followed by Champ and Kotaro. 

“What the heck-“

“Later. Let’s try to find that noise.”  
———————————————————  
Lucky wasn’t just in a bad mood. No, not even a sour mood. He was agitated, irritated that his grandfather had been keeping secrets for his entire life from him. From the unexplained absence of parental figures of his childhood, to the extreme measures taken to prevent him from leaving, to the truth that he was the prince of the Leo System, every truth that Jiya had kept under wraps just to keep his life as “free” as possible. 

“Rowr! (Hey, bro!)” a small voice called. Lucky looked down to see a small lion cub at his feet. Caesar. That rascal. He was Lucky’s only friend growing up, and now he was an incredible asset to the team, packing more firepower for Kyuren-Oh. 

“Yeah, buddy?”

“(You doing good? I haven’t seen you in forever, and you’re already acting like a baby! I could hear your stomping at least five floors down!)”

Lucky blinked. “A.. ah... whoops...” 

“(Yeah, ‘Ah.’ But still, I’m super stoked to see you again! Thanks for saving my hide from that pilot creeper. I owe you guys!)” The small lion began to jump around, running up his pant leg, stopping to rest on his shoulder.

Smiling, Lucky tickled his animalistic buddy under the chin. “Dude, you don’t owe me anything. We’re already buds, you know.”

“(Yeah? Well, that wolf guy is really funny. I already did my favor for him, the kid, and the chef, and now I’m pooped.)”

The small lion cub yawned, curling up and drifting off to sleep. Lucky set him down on the table, his aggravation slightly relieved. His thoughts began to drift off, his consciousness drifting off soon after.  
———————————————————  
“Well, at least the noise stopped.” The Commander sighed in relief that some form of irritation wasn’t focused on him. “Wait... where’s Lucky?”

A few minutes of pings and button-pushing later, Raptor was able to locate their leader in the lounge, asleep. “Should I go and wake him, Sir?”

Hammie sat up. “No. I’ll do it. I do need to talk to him.”

She set off for the lounge, her plan ready. I always knew Lucky was a cat person. I wonder... what would happen if I did this little trick of mine?

[Yamaneko Kyutama]

A pair of fake cat ears soon found themselves settled on the top of the ninja’s head, fully movable and everything. Hammie reached the lounge, creeping in as slowly as she could. 

Alrighty then. The plan is ready to begin. Moving as cat-like as she could, Hammie crept up upon her victim.

“Hey, sleepyhead~ Wake up, meow!” she yelled, batting at his side.

The luckiest man alive slowly began to stir. “Wuzzgoin’on?”

Caesar, somewhat disgruntled by his rude awakening, began to yip angrily at the intruder. “(Hey, lady! What the hecky do you think you’re doing? I was enjoying a power nap!)”

“Hammie? Did I miss something?”

A devilish grin slowly crept up the girl’s face. “No~ I just wanted to talk, meow.”

“Meow- Whoa!”

Hammie began to rub her “ears” with her forearms, giggling at her friend’s reaction. Something catlike... Pounce on him!

The little metallic lion gasped as he watched the female Chamelian practically tackle his friend to the ground, sniffing and rubbing her head against him, licking his nose.

“Ah... no... stop... Hammie...”

She continued her assault, batting at his face, scurrying over to his side, bumping her forehead against his, rubbing her nose to his face, meowing the entire time, and so on. Caesar watched in remote curiosity, before noticing the Kyutama set in the Blaster.

“(Oh, I get it now. I just have to remove the shiny thingy, and she’s gonna stop.)” The lion cub jumped off the desk, running as fast as he could at the pair, and bumped his head against the Kyutama, dislodging it from the Blaster.

The cat ears vanished. Hammie stopped snuggling up to Lucky, and recoiled so quickly she rammed her side into the table Caesar had been sitting on. Lucky slowly sat up, his face as red as his Kyuranger suit. 

“What the...”

“Uh... I can explain?”

“... Was there a point to this?”

Hammie flushed. “Um... yeah, kinda? I wanted to help you lighten up... after we found out ‘bout your past. You seemed so angry with Jiya-san.”

“Of course. Who wouldn’t be mad if their family hid something so important from them?”

The ninja’s smile faded. “... you’re not alone.”

Lucky turned to face his partner. “Huh?”

“My father was super secretive. I wasn’t able to go out and join the others in training at first. He saw me, the youngest child, as not worth it. I protested, and I only just finished my training when Jark Matter found me.”

Silence followed. Caesar jumped over, into Hammie’s lap. The ninja smiled, tickling the lion cub behind his ear. “Hi there, Caesar. I’m Hammie, Lucky’s partner.”

“(I changed my mind. I like this one!)”

Lucky smiled. “Me too, buddy.”

Grinning, Hammie pulled herself to her feet, stretching out a hand to her partner. “You coming? We have a debrief about the Ka’en mission soon.”

She grabbed his hand, maneuvering herself to swing his arm over her shoulder. Lucky blushed for a second, turning away. Laughing, Hammie turned her head to Caesar. “C’mon, C. You’re also in on this.”

The lion cub yipped in amusement. “(So you like her that way, buddy? I won’t say nothin’.)”

Lucky blushed again. “Sh-shut up!”  
———————————————————  
Hammie felt absolutely horrified. She forgot that everyone could see them. Balance began to call her a “Catty Chameleon,” everyone else soon joining in. Lucky wasn’t any better off, either. The team was teasing him for letting Hammie “out-Cat” him.

“(So, when are you gonna propose or something, bud?)” Caesar yipped as the group was dismissed from the room.

Sighing, Lucky picked up the cub by the back of his neck, rolling his eyes. “This is gonna be one of those nights...”

Hammie trailed Lucky to the lounge again, watching him play with Caesar. She smiled, deciding to join them.

“Hey there, partner. Whatcha doin’?” 

Lucky grinned. “Reminiscing. I know you can’t understand him, but-“

She rubbed her arm a bit. “Yeah, about that... I kinda do understand him.”

“Wha-“

She pointed to the Kojishi Kyutama. “That’s why. When you used it to form Super Kyuren-Oh, it established a link between all of its pilots. Garu’s gonna lie about it, and Champ doesn’t mind. Spada won’t mind either. As for me...” 

Hammie picked up Caesar by his paws. “... it’s going to be real interesting listening to what he has to say.”

Lucky grinned. “Let me tell you about the time that C and I caught a red boar. It all started when...”

Hammie laughed, cried, and gasped in all the right places. She was right. It certainly was interesting listening to the little lion cub talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for not posting for a while! Arc II of Labyrinth is taking a bit longer to think of ideas, but I am throwing the LuPatrangers into it. For now, here’s a quick thing to read.


End file.
